


The Sailor Who Returned From The Moon

by Daydream46000



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon Related, Conflict Resolution, DON'T POST ELSEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Nostalgia, Post-Episode: s02e24 Moonvasion!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000
Summary: José and Panchito grow concerned about Donald's reserved behavior and decide to confront him. Takes place one week after *Moonvasion! (S2E24)*.
Relationships: José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	The Sailor Who Returned From The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really done a Donald-centric fic before, so here it is. :)

**_NOBODY’S P.O.V._ **

******MONDAY, 03/25/2013******

“Where’s Donald?” José kindly asked his red-feathered friend.

Panchito rolled his eyes in annoyance, arms folded. “How should I know?”

The parrot held his hands up in surrender. “Desculpe, eu só estava perguntando.”

“Bem pare de me perguntar então,” the rooster murmured rudely.

José suddenly had enough and retorted, “Okay, that’s it! Qual é o seu problema?”

“You really wanna know?”

“Yes!”

Sighing despondently, Panchito said, “It’s Donald! He’s been acting weird lately.”

José shook his head and replied gently, “He just returned from the Moon. Dê a ele algum tempo, Panchito.”

The rooster averted his gaze. He didn’t have the patience to leave Donald alone. After all, they were best friends! They should’ve been able to tell each other _everything_! Otherwise, what was the point in reconnecting after eleven long years?

“Sim, mas por quanto tempo? How long will he keep pushing us _away_?!” Panchito exclaimed, clearly upset over the whole situation. 

He didn’t want to be kept in the dark anymore, so he stood up and declared, “This is a waste of time. I’m going to talk to him.”

With that, the rooster ultimately decided to confront Donald regardless of José’s protests. Suddenly, the parrot grabbed his arm, causing Panchito to turn around.

“ _What_?” the rooster said impatiently.

“Please, just hear me out,” José pleaded desperately.

“Why? Just because you don’t want to help our friend, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t either!” Panchito said harshly. I know I’m the narrator, but dude, chill!

“Of course I want to help! But forcing Donald to open up is _not_ the answer!” the parrot argued.

“Enlighten me then! What is your oh-so _brilliant_ idea?” Panchito shot back with a hint of sarcasm.

“It’s—” José sighed defeatedly. “I don’t know. Just leave him be, please.”

“Alright _fine_!” Panchito huffed, waving his hands in the air before storming off. Still determined to confront his best friend, the rooster chose to delay his plan by 24 hours.

* * *

******TUESDAY, 03/26******

The doorbell rang, revealing Donald Duck himself. “José? Panchito? What are you guys doing here?” he asked, utterly surprised.

Panchito’s arms were folded, giving him the _look_ while José smiled weakly and waved.

“You think you can avoid us forever?” the rooster said accusingly. “Well think again!”

The parrot nudged him in the stomach. “Seja legal!” he hissed.

“I don’t give a crap!” Panchito hissed back frustratedly.

Donald on the other hand, was extremely confused. “Uh guys? What’s going on?” he asked them, scratching his head a little.

“Doesn’t matter! It’s _you_ who owes us an explanation! So _explain_!” the rooster demanded gratingly.

The sailor felt his mouth open, but no words came out. Growing even more impatient, Panchito added, “First you don’t contact us for eleven years, then suddenly out of the blue, your family expects us to pay for your little trip to Brazil! And now this?? What the — ”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Where’s all this coming from?” Donald interrupted him, brows narrowing worriedly.

Rolling his eyes again, the rooster sighed. “You didn’t contact us for over a _decade_! No wonder we’ve grown apart....”

Donald suddenly understood what Panchito was getting at. He wasn’t just mad about Donald ignoring him recently. It was the fact that the sailor isolated himself from everyone after his sister disappeared. But he had a pretty good excuse, right? He was busy trying to maintain a stable job, failing every time while raising three rambunctious nephews.

Except it _wasn’t_ a good excuse. Not really. He could’ve maintained contact with his friends at least, if not his family. José and Panchio could’ve helped babysit the boys, but no! Donald had to be stubborn and handle everything himself!

Swallowing hard, the sailor replied, “I-I’m sorry. It’s just that I’ve been living on a remote island for _weeks_ without any contact from the outside world, so I needed a break. What can I say?”

While the other two listened attentively, he continued. “And things had escalated between me and Uncle Scrooge all those years ago, since Della stole the—” Pausing for a second, Donald managed to compose himself. “Well—you’ve heard the news.”

The sailor told them about purchasing a houseboat soon afterwards and how he struggled to cope with his grief, seeing an anger management counselor in between.

“Oh. We understand—right, Panchito?” José responded sympathetically.

However, the rooster continued scowling while turning his head away, arms crossed. “Well I don’t!”

“Panchito!” the parrot warned him in a low voice.

“You could’ve called once! Just _once_ , and we would’ve answered! We could’ve helped you!” Panchito exclaimed angrily.

“I know, I-I’m sorry — ” Donald tried to apologize.

“Well _sorry_ is not good enough!” the rooster shouted.

All of a sudden, the duck felt rage boiling in his veins. “What about _you_ then?! You two should’ve called _me_ , but you _didn’t_! And now you have the audacity to blame me for all this?! What bullshit! I already told you how much I struggled to find a good job and keep it while raising three kids—my _sister’s_ kids! How many times do I have to explain myself? Huh?? TELL ME!” he exploded.

José and Panchito were taken aback by Donald’s outburst. Wincing guiltily, the parrot reached out for him, but the duck slapped his hand away.

“I don’t know. Maybe we shouldn’t be friends anymore,” Donald sighed hopelessly before turning to Panchito, who wore a similar expression to José’s. “You’re right, we’ve been apart for too long.”

Shaking his head, the rooster replied, “No, I-I shouldn’t have lost my temper. To be frank, I haven’t been very honest with you guys either. And we should’ve made an effort to call you as well—but we also experienced our _own_ financial hurdles.”

“Just like our college days, eh?” José added thoughtfully, chuckling a bit.

“Yeah,” Panchito sighed, facing Donald again. “Sorry about earlier. It was wrong of me to assume you were the only one who should’ve contacted us. We’re all to blame for that,” he added apologetically. Both his friends nodded.

“So are we still friends or....?” the rooster said hopefully.

Taking a deep breath, the sailor smiled and nodded. “Sure, why not?”

With that, the three of them embraced each other and laughed. Soon, they exchanged funny stories about the old days and burst into more hysterical laughter.

“Oh yeah, I remember that! Although I’m pretty sure Dewey will use it against me one day—me accidentally dropping him,” Donald chuckled.

“Wait—you did _what_?!” The Three Caballeros froze and made a 180-degree turn, studying Dewford’s perplexed expression.

“D-Dewey! How long have you been standing there?” the older duck spluttered, holding his breath.

“Long enough,” the middle triplet revealed, glaring daggers at his uncle. “So _I’m_ the one you dropped, huh?”

Chuckling sheepishly, Donald nodded fervently. “Y-Yeah.”

“Care to explain?” Dewey demanded firmly, arms folded.

“Well....” the sailor began to explain, scratching his neck anxiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN *Ducktales (2017)*!! All CANON dialogues are credited to the WRITERS/PRODUCERS/DIRECTORS of the show!! :)


End file.
